To Discipline a Kitten
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: All Eren wanted to do was to go to a costume party with his friends on Halloween night. When Levi sees him in his costume, however, that plan flew right out the window. Can Eren escape his lover's advances or will he end up being disciplined? Riren fic; very 1st one! Hope you all enjoy and remember to review!


**To Discipline a Kitten**

**A Riren Fic**

One cool Friday evening, Levi was driving home from a hard day's work at his law firm. He was exhausted from dealing with the heavy work load and the annoying clients he had to put up with during the week. He was ready for the weekend especially spending some sweet time with his precious lover, Eren. Whenever he was with the brunet, all of his stress built up from work was lifted in an instant.

Once he arrived at his house, Levi pressed a button in his car to open the garage door as he pulled into the driveway. When the door was opened enough, he drove into the garage in his space and parked his car. He got out of his vehicle and pressed the lock button on his key remote to lock it. Before going into the house door, he pressed button on the wall switch to which closed the garage door. As he went into the house, he stepped into the kitchen and locked the door behind him; Levi called out, "Eren, I'm back!"

"Hey Levi!" his lover called out to him from their bedroom in the back of the house. "How was work?!"

"Unbearable; just glad to be home after the shitty work load I had this week." The onyx eyed male heard some loud shuffling coming from his and Eren's bedroom, and he was curious as to what his brat was doing. "What are you doing back there?"

"Oh, I'm just getting ready to go to the costume party with the gang."

Levi mumbled curses to himself as he rolled his eyes. He forgot it was Halloween and Eren was going to a costume party with his friends. He was really looking forward to having some quality time with his lover after his tiring, stressful week. "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah," Eren walked into living room wearing his costume for the party. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked his lover hoping he would change his mind.

"I'm sure; I'm really not in the mood for a par…" The ebony haired male ceased talking once he noticed the costume Eren was wearing. The jade eyed male was wearing a black cat costume which consisted of black leather tank top with black form fitting pants to match. On the back of his pants, a long furry black cat tail was attached to them. In his brown hair was a black headband with a pair of black furry cat ears attached to it. There were black whiskers painted on his cheeks and his nose was painted to look like a cat's nose. He also wore black cat gloves which were designed to look like a cat's paws, and a purple collar with a silver bell attached to it around his neck. To Levi, Eren looked incredibly sexy in his costume; it really brought out his amazing figure which he loved.

Eren noticed the stunned look on his lover's face and smiled. He thought Levi liked how his costume looked on him. The brunet curled up his hands like a cat would and asked cutely, "So how do I look, Meow?"

"…I have no words." the onyx eyed male replied trying to get the sight before him to sink in.

"That's what I was going for; I'm so glad you like it!" the jade eyed male said with a beaming smile.

"Yes I do; I really do." Levi said as he walked to the door with a sly smirk on his face.

"Thanks." At that moment, Eren happened to look over at the digital clock on the DVR and noticed the time. "Well, I better get going; the guys are waiting for me."

"Oh I can't let you do that."

The brunet gave the older male a perplexed look, "Why not Levi; I gotta go…_click_." Eren was interrupted by the clicking of the door lock. He noticed the smirk on his lover's face as he leered at him. He became quite nervous as he asked him, "Um Levi, why did you lock the door?"

"So you don't leave the house looking like that."

"Buy you said, you liked my costume."

"I do; I just don't want anyone else to see how you cute you look."

"Listen Levi I'm touched and a little scared, but I really gotta get going!"

The ravenette's smirk grew wider as he began stalking towards his young lover, "Seems like the little kitten is disobeying his master; I think he wants to be punished."

"N-N-No I don't!" Eren stammered as he backed away from the other.

Levi chuckled at his lovers's timid behavior and desperate attempt to get away from him. Eren really did look like a scared little kitten, and it was turning him on immensely. "Do you know what I want to do to you, Kitten?"

Eren blushed heavily at the pet name as he nervously asked, "N-N-No what?!"

The onyx eyed male snickered as a hungry, lustful look arose on his face. "I want to fuck you so badly in every room of this house so come Monday, you won't be able to walk." he said in a husky tone.

"…Okay, um Levi you really need to calm down! I mean this costume doesn't make me look that good does it?!"

"More than you know." Levi replied looking ready to pounce on his lover and have his way with him. "Now, come Kitten."

Just when Eren thought he was doomed, he heard his cell phone ring. He has never been happy to hear his phone ring in his life. "Well that's my phone; I better go answer it!" the brunet said with sweet relief as he rushed over to his cell which was sitting on the coffee table. As he watched the other scamper off, Levi smirked, _'Does he really think he'll get away from me that easily; silly brat.'_

Eren flipped open his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Eren, where are you?" Armin's voice asked through the receiver, "The party's started already, and Mikasa and I are waiting for you."

"Relax Armin, I'm about to leave now just as soon as I…ah…hah!" At that moment, Eren felt something wet lick the nape of his neck up to his earlobe. He began to moan at the touch almost forgetting he was still on the phone with his friend.

"Eren, are you alright?"

His friend's concerned voice snapped him out of his stupor as he replied, "I-I-I'm fine Armin; I just…hah…ugn…ah!"

"Are you sure; you don't sound too good."

Before Eren could even reply to his friend, his cell phone was taken out of his hand by Levi. He stared at his lover with disbelief as he brought the phone to his ear. As he did, Armin's voice was heard through the receiver, "Eren? Eren, are you still there?"

"Hello Arlet."

"Oh hey Levi; where did Eren go?"

The said brunet was about to speak until a hand covered his mouth preventing him from doing so. Eren squirmed around trying to break free from the smaller's grasp, mumbling loudly against his palm. As he was trying to keep his fidgeting lover quiet, Levi spoke, "I'm sorry Arlet, but the brat is busy right now. Oh and don't bother waiting for him, because he won't be coming to the party."

"What; why not?!"

"Let's just say, I'll be keeping the brat busy all night long; good-bye Arlet." Before Armin could even reply, Levi ended the call and flipped the phone closed. Once he placed the phone back on the table, he took his hand off his wiggling lover's mouth only to have Eren glare at him. "Is there are problem, brat?" he asked unfazed by Eren's facial expression.

"Why did you do that, Levi; I really wanted to go the party!" the jade eyed male cried out in anger.

"Stop complaining, and as I said before, I'm not letting you leave the house looking dressed like that without me around." Eren was about retort, but as the other's words sunk in, he began to understand why the older male was acting like that. A sly grin arose on his face as he began to laugh wholeheartedly. Levi furrowed his eyebrow at the other's sudden outburst, "What's so funny, brat?"

"So basically, you don't want me to go, because you're worried some random pervert will try and do something with me. Honestly Levi, you can be such a jealous prick sometimes."

"And what if I am? If you think I'd let you go somewhere looking cuter than normal and risk someone trying to take what's mine, you got another thing coming."

"Oh come on Levi, you know I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, if you're that worried, you should just come with me."

"I already told you no," Levi clutched the front of Eren's shirt and pulled him down to eye level. He smirked evilly as he continued, "and like I told your friend, you're not going anywhere tonight."

Eren gulped nervously at the smoldering gaze his lover was giving him. Those onyx colored eyes bored straight into his very soul to a point where he couldn't even look away. His cheeks became red as he stared into those eyes. "Why do you always have to get your way?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The ravenette grinned as he released his young lover and walked towards his leather easy chair. As he sat in it, he propped his elbow on the chair's arm and rested his cheek against the back of his hand. He grinned at his perplexed lover as he crossed one leg over the other looking so superior. "It's because I'm your master."

The brunet rolled his eyes at Levi's superior act as he groaned heavily, "You're so full of it, I swear."

"Oh so you're swearing now, Kitten?" The sly grin on Levi's face grew as he said playfully, "You really want me to discipline you, don't you?"

"No I want to go to that party." Eren retorted in a huff while crossing his arms over his chest.

The ravenette sighed heavily at his lover's persistence on the matter. "This isn't getting us anywhere, so why don't we just skip to the fun hmm?" the onyx eyed male said as he grabbed Eren's arm and yanked him close to him.

A slight blush ran across Eren's face as he tried to pry himself from his lover's grasp. "By fun, you must mean trying to get some of my ass."

"That among other things; speaking of your cute ass, dare I say it looks really good in those pants." Levi added as he caressed his kitten's plump cheeks.

The jade eyed male moaned lightly as he felt that hand fondle his behind. The ravenette noticed his brat's cheeks were flushed red and he was trying to stifle his moans by pursing his lips together. Levi chuckled at the sight, "That's right Kitten, purr for Daddy." he uttered in a low, seductive tone.

"L-L-Levi please let me go." Eren begged.

The said male gripped the back of the brunet's head by his hair, yanking it towards his face. "For the last time, no." Levi said before hungrily capturing the other's lips with his. The intensity of that kiss caused Eren's need to escape to instantly left him, and he answered the kiss intensely. As the ravenette vigorously attacked the brunet's sweet lips, he pulled his kitten into his lap and wrapped his free arm around his slim waist.

Eren moaned in the kiss as he felt Levi's hand on his ass again, caressing it was they kissed. They pulled away slightly while their tongues waged war with each other. Once the tongue war ended, their lips connected with each other again even fiercely than before. The jade eyed male wrapped his arms around the smaller's neck while his gloved hands rested in his raven locks. Despite the fiery passion they felt from kissing each other, the couple pulled away from each other, in desperate need for air. They both exhaled heavily, but Levi was the first to overcome it. He gazed at his lover and grinned at the look on his face; Eren's jade colored eyes were hazed over and his cheeks were rosy pink. The ravenette gave a small laugh before saying, "Well well it seems my little kitten is more eager than he lets on."

Eren turned his head to the side while pouting cutely, "Whose fault is that?!" he retorted in a huff.

The onyx eyed male simply snickered at the snappy comeback before saying, "I think I like it better when you mewl like a cat." Suddenly, an idea came to Levi's mind, "You know what, that's not a bad idea."

The brunet immediately caught on to what his lover was planning and began to panic. "…Levi, surely you're not suggesting I meow all night are you?"

"Oh I'm not suggesting brat; I'm demanding that you do. You're a cat after all, aren't you?"

"And what if I don't?"

Levi chuckled darkly as he replied, "I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Levi had Eren on his hands and knees practically naked. He was still in his tank top except the tail was up to where his nipples were exposed. His pants and underwear were taken off and thrown to the side in a messy pile. He still had his cat ears on top of his head and his collar around his neck. He was trembling due to a vibrator placed in his tight hole; the toy resembled a black cat's tail. The ravenette grinned with delight at the sight. "Now then Kitten, you will pleasure me and if you disobey me, you shall be punished. Do you understand me?" he asked holding the vibrator's remote up for the brunet to see.<p>

"M-M-Meow!" the jade eyed cat mewled due to the discomfort he was feeling from the toy placed inside of him.

"That's a good kitty; now come to your master."

Eren gave a short nod to the command as he crawled over to his lover sitting triumphantly in his chair. Once he was right in front of Levi, the brunet mewled, "Meow…"

Onyx colored eyes darkened with lust and amusement at the sight. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers through those soft brown locks. He felt Eren lean into his touch as his hand traveled from his hair to caressing his cheek. "Such an obedient kitty I have; are you ready for what's coming next?"

"Meow..." Eren replied eagerly.

"I thought so." The ravenette took away his hand and placed it on his arm rest. He uncrossed his legs as he gave his next command. "Now then, I want you to suck me off until I tell you to stop."

The brunet peered at his lover's lower region and noticed the hardened bulge in his pants. He licked his lips at the sight; his mouth watered as he stared hungrily at it. Levi noticed how intensely his kitten was staring at him which made him smirk with amusement. "That's right; you want your milk, don't you?"

The jade eyed male nodded, "Meow." As Eren was about to reach for his master's pants, he felt a sharp vibration coming from his rear end. He froze before falling to the ground panting heavily. The vibrator in him was vigorously attacking his insides, making him squirm and writhe around. He had his ass stuck up in the air, twitching due to it resonating inside him. "Me-e-e-ow!" he cried out in pleasure.

"Now Kitten, you know cats don't use their hands to feed; they only use their mouths." Levi said playfully as he watched Eren in sheer amusement with his fingertip resting on the remote. "Are you ready to try again?"

"M-M-Meow…!" the brunet strained to get out.

"Alright." The onyx eyed male turned the vibrator off which caused the other to pant heavily from the friction he just felt. Once Eren recovered from it, he slowly rose to his hands and knees facing his lover's throbbing bulge. "You may continue where you left off."

Eren nodded as he leaned in and undid his master's pants with his mouth. He took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down, unzipping them. As he did, he felt the older male's heat emitting from his clothed member. Then he bit the brim of Levi's underwear and pulled them down which caused his hardened dick to stand proudly. He heard Levi slightly hiss due to the cool air hitting his hardened rod. Eren licked his lips hungrily before kissing the tip and running his moist tongue from it to his base. The tip of his tongue even fondled with the other's heated balls as well. He could hear soft moans coming from Levi's mouth which made him even more excited and hot. While he was licking his lover, he heard the ravenette ask in a husky tone, "As much as I'm enjoying this Kitten, you realize you can't get your milk by just licking right?"

"Meow." the brunet said in a knowing tone before engulfing Levi's tip in his salivated mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking the hardened piece of meat as though it were candy.

Despite the heated moans coming from him, Levi marveled at the sight. His sexy little kitten was at his mercy trying to get him off. Now this is what he needed after his strenuous week. He was enjoying every minute of this, and he was going to make sure it lasts. He grinded his hips forward which caused the other to choke on him a bit. "Don't stop sucking me off Kitten or else." he sneered as he got his finger ready on the remote.

Eren noticed the action from his peripheral vision and he hastily returned to giving his master a blow job. He could feel the tip of his lover's dick hit the back of his throat. Levi was deep throating him, but he knew what was coming if he even considered stopping. The jade eyed kitten felt his own member in need of assistance; it hardened and throbbed due to the neglect. He really needed to touch himself, so with one hand; Eren reached for his neglected dick and began pumping it. Levi noticed his kitten was touching himself without his permission. He gave a sly smirk as he pressed the button on the remote, turning the vibrator on again only on a higher setting than before. Onyx eyes watched as Eren froze and began to shudder violently at the quickened pulses inside of him. Soft mewls escaped his mouth while he continued sucking off the other despite the deep penetrations the vibrator was causing. "M-M-Meow!" the brunet cried in searing pleasure.

"I never said you could touch yourself, Kitten. I warned you what would happened if you disobeyed me, didn't I?" the ravenette asked harshly.

Eren couldn't even retort let alone reply because his mouth was preoccupied at the moment. The friction the vibrator was causing was so unbearable, he couldn't even think straight. The brunet could feel his own member leak with pre-cum, but he wasn't allowed to do anything about it. The ravenette leered at his adorable kitten. Eren looked completely helpless and in need of him; it was so delicious. Regardless of how much he was enjoying this sight, he could feel that he was about to release any moment. After the jade eyed male's final suck, Levi's seed spewed inside of his lover's mouth. Levi watched as Eren pulled away with his mouth filled with his hot juice. He saw Eren swallow his cum little by little. He chuckled lustfully as he petted his kitten's head. "I see you're enjoying your delicious milk, Kitten." he said in a low husky tone of voice as he turned off the vibrator off again.

The brunet nodded and replied in a raspy tone, "Meow-w-w-w." Once all the creamy liquid in his mouth was gone, Eren licked away any remains off the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

As he watched his Kitten clean his mouth, Levi felt his last strand of self-control snap in an instant. He had a better use for that dirty tongue of his. At that moment, he pushed the unsuspecting brunet onto his back and hovered over him. He grinned at the surprised look on Eren's face, "Since you've been so obedient, I think you deserve a little reward."

"M-M-Meow!" the jade eyed male replied desperately wanting the other.

Levi chuckled as he lifted his kitten's legs up so he could get a better view of his entrance. He could see some precum seeping out despite the vibrator plugging his hole. Levi could easily tell Eren was desperate need of something that would satisfy him more than the vibrator could. "Alright Kitten, keep your legs lifted up for me." he ordered. Eren did as he was told by placing his hands behind his knees and held up his legs. The onyx eyed male smirked as he slowly pulled the vibrator tail out of his young lover.

Eren flinched at the sudden action; he was getting used to the tail being inside of him. Now that it was gone, his hole felt empty despite some of his juice spilling out of it. He desperately wanted to tell Levi what he wanted, but he was told only to speak like a cat. If he didn't, he was probably going to end up with that toy inside him all night or worse, left unsatisfied. He stared at his lover with a pleading look in his jade colored eyes as his kiss swollen lips quivered, "Meow-w-w-w?!" he whimpered.

"So you're in need of something else in your little hole?" Levi playfully asked receiving a short nod in return. He chuckled darkly while leering at his lover. "Look at you, so hungry for my cock that you can't control yourself. Alright, I'll indulge you by giving you what you want."

In an instant the ravenette rammed into his lover's heated entrance causing him to cry out in sheer pleasure. He was still a little bit loose due to the vibrator being inside of him. Levi grinded his hips as he rammed in and out of Eren, making the brunet cry out like an animal in heat. "Are you enjoying this, Kitten?"

"M-M-Meow-w-w…ugn…hah…meow!"

A sly animalistic grin arose on the onyx eyed male's face as he quickened his pace. "I thought you might; you just love having my cock inside you. You love it when I fuck you senseless like this, don't you?"

"M-Meow-w-w-w Meo-o-o-ow!" the brunet cried out in complete satisfaction.

"That's right Kitten, cry for me; show Daddy how much you crave his cock. No one can pleasure you like I can; you're my kitten and mine alone! Only I can fuck you senseless, and make you feel alive!"

The brunet's loud moans and heavy breathing intensified as the smaller continued to hit his prostate over and over again. He gripped the carpeting under him in his clenched fists. His entire body shook with delight as it writhed around. Warm, salty tears came to the brim of his eyes before cascading down his flushed cheeks. He was burning with sheer ecstasy as his lover pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot. Levi eagerly attacked his kitten's tempting lips as he continued ramming into him. Eren eagerly returned the hungry kiss while placing his arms around the other's neck, resting his hands on his upper back. Heated moans escaped their mouths as the vigorously kissed each other. In the midst of their ravenous love making, they were both reaching the point of release. They pulled away from each other's mouths as the fiery thrusting continued. Eren's need to cum began to overwhelm him; he needed to release and soon. "Meow-w-w-w!"

"I know Kitten; go ahead and cum as much as you want. You've pleased your master greatly tonight, so you've earned it." the ravenette said in a husky tone before giving the other one final thrust. Once he did, they both cried out in burning pleasure as their seed spewed out of them. Creamy white essence spilled all over Eren's bare chest and in his twitching hole. The two lovers panted heavily due to their intense activities, basking in their smoldering, passionate glory.

* * *

><p><strong>(An hour or so later…)<strong>

Eren was cleaned up and wearing the older male's work shirt and his underwear. His costume, ears and gloves were tossed in a nearby pile on the floor. He was sitting on the couch pouting like a child despite the pain he felt in his lower back. Levi walked back into the living room, drinking some bottled water. He still had on his pants, but his bare, well-toned chest was exposed. When their eyes met, Eren jerked his head to the side in a huff. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked over to his lover. "Come on brat; you're not still sulking are you?"

"Yes I am; I missed a great party because of your possessiveness and raging hormones!"

"Oh stop your shitty whining, brat." The ravenette grinned as he lowered his bottle from his lips. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when I was pounding your sweet ass into the ground."

Eren flinched as his cheeks grew bright red. He slightly puffed his cheeks with a small frown, "How could I; all you wanted me to do was make cat noises!"

"That was just a bonus for me, and I must say you were such a cute little kitten."

The brunet gritted his teeth as he growled in anger, "Again I say, you're so full of it!"

At that moment, loud stomach growling echoed throughout the room. The ravenette furrowed his eyebrow at his embarrassed lover. The brunet groaned heavily as he got up from his seat. The pain from his lower body was unbearable as he rose to his feet, but it got a little better as he walked slowly towards the kitchen. "I guess I'll just whip up something that's quick; do you mind?"

"No I don't; I'm fine with whatever you cook."

"Alright, oh and by the way…"

"What is it?"

Eren grinned innocently as he put on his baby blue cooking apron Levi gave him. "If you wanted me to stay home so we could spend some time together, you could've just said so instead of acting like a possessive sadistic jerk."

Levi blinked at his young lover before an evil smirk arose on his face. "Maybe I didn't fuck you hard enough."

"Heh?!" the terrified brunet said as his eye twitched.

The onyx eyed male placed his water on the kitchen counter and leered at Eren, "You up for another round, brat; not that I'm giving you much of a choice."

"Oh come on Levi, I'm still in pain from what we just did! W-Why don't we just eat dinner instead?"

Levi ignored his lover's constant babbling and marveled at the sight of him in that frilled apron he was wearing. "First a sexy cat costume and now an appealing apron; you really love seducing me, brat."

"I'm not trying to seduce you, you old perv!" the brunet cried at the top of his lungs.

"Regardless, I think I'm going to go along with my original plan."

"O-O-Original plan?!"

The ravenette gave his frightened lover an animalistic smirk, "That's right; I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to even stand."

"I am never putting on a costume in front of you again!"

"Never say never, brat."

The brunet gulped as he grew paler by the second. His entire body trembled in deep fear. _'I gotta bad feeling I won't make it through the night let along the weekend! I really hate it when Levi's hormones go crazy!"_

"Prepare yourself brat, because we'll be really busy tonight." Levi sneered as he reached for this young lover's arm.

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes."

**The End**

**A/N:**** Hey my fellow readers! I hope you all enjoyed my very first Shingeki no Kyojin story, and the characters seem a bit OC, I apologize in advance. I meant to upload this before Halloween, but time got away from me; consider this a belated Halloween story. Please review; I would really love to here what you guys think! Thanks and stay tuned for more updates coming soon!**


End file.
